


[POEM UNNAMED]

by Strummer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strummer/pseuds/Strummer
Summary: An unnamed Poem I wrote on 9/2/2019





	[POEM UNNAMED]

Am I a person? Or am I just ignored?  
Am I an artist? Or am I just erased?  
Am I asleep? Or am I just bored?  
Am I happy? Or am I just faked? 

Am I energetic? Or am I just hopeless?  
Am I awake? Or am I just left opened?  
Am I stale? Or am I just emotionless?  
Am I alive? Or was I never noticed?


End file.
